The Great Adventures of KuroZelda!
by Harveste Starr
Summary: We have a story line and everything! Link and Sebastian go on a quest!
1. Trouble

**Zelda & Kuroshitsuji**

**Disclaimer!! I do not own either of these, but the guys who came up with them are fucking geniuses!! (Although I wish I could own Grell and little Sebas!)**

_((P.S. this is my little sister's account, I had to use this instead because mine is too new to post it! ;D ))_**  
**

It was a normal day in the Phantomhive mansion. Sebastian walked, a precariously balanced silver platter on his finger tips. The tea of the day was Earl Grey, with extra bergamot oil. Just like Master Ciel liked…

He barely had the door open, when Maylene came crashing into him. He caught her in one arm, and the platter with his foot. The china rattled a little, and settled. Not even a drop of tea was spilled. He gave an exhausted, but semi-polite sigh, and set the girl on her feet.

"You really need those glasses fixed, Miss Maylene…" She nodded timidly, and ran off, presumably to do the laundry… He really should have told her to not enter his room…

He pulled the tray onto his hand again, and stepped into the dawn-lit room. Master Ciel looked like such an innocent girl when he was asleep… He set the tea on the table, and gently shook his master awake.

"Master Ciel… Please wake up…" He murmured softly, his white cloaked hands a bright contrast to the dark satin covers of the four poster bed.

He pulled the curtains back, to reveal a rain-streaked window, the clouds hung lazily in the dark sky, and the occasional rumble of thunder shook some of the bigger windows down stairs.

Suddenly, Finnian ran into the room, breathless and red in the face. "Sebastian!!" He wheezed while whining, a characteristic of him, "Sebastian! Bard set himself on fire!!" he gasped out, and ran out of the room.

Sebastian shook his head and got up. "Excuse my rudeness, but it seems as if Bard needs some help… I will be back momentarily," He stood, and walked out, his heels tapping on the marble flooring.


	2. Kidnapped!

Bard lay unconscious on the ground, Finnian and Maylene next to him, looking at him from above. Sebastian shooed them away, and they scurried off.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen swung open, and there was Bard, munching on one of the sandwiches for tea. The unconscious Bard disappeared in a column of crimson smoke, and there stood Grell Sutcliff in all his glory.

He was butt naked, of course, and Sebastian turned away with a disgusted face. "Will you please get that out of my face, you disgusting vermin…" he growled, and he thrust his hand out, covering his eyes.

Grell pranced around, and laughed. "Oh my little Sebas-chan~!!" He cooed, and Sebastian tripped him, sending him butt-first into the food for lunch.

He then proceeded to run off, and there was a crash, and a scream as Maylene saw Grell. That was the fourth time this month that Grell had snuck into the Phantomhive mansion.

Sebastian sighed, and stood, brushing ash, food, and even some unnamed fiery hair off of his suit. He ran upstairs, to check on the young Master.

When he arrived, he was met with a horrible, growling voice. There stood a tall man, of at least seven feet in height, wearing black robes and gold and crimson jewelry. His skin was green, and his hair was the color of the fires of hell.

Grell hopped up behind him, and took the man's hand. "Oh Gannon-chan, sweetie honey cakes~!" he sang, and he kissed the man on the cheek. Gannon then proceeded to bitch-slap the man down the stairs. He landed with an 'Umph!' and he pouted, scorned.

Gannon and Grell disappeared, and Sebastian ran to his master's room. Smoke was rising out from the bottom of the door, and he kicked open the door.

The room was devoid of the sleeping Ciel.


	3. Link

Suddenly there was a large crash, as if a window had been smashed open. Sebastian sprinted for the door, and looked to the hall.  
The giant stained glass window had indeed been smashed, and the colorful glass was scattered on the expensive persian rug. There was a metalic 'twang', and Sebastian's hand was pinned to the wall behind him, a flamming arrow through his sleeve.  
There, in the flames, stood a boy, just a few inches short of Sebastian, his cornsilk blond hair was messily ruffled on his head, with a long green stocking cap covering the worst of it. He wore a tunic of green, with a 'man'skirt and leggings of snow. Sebastian shook his head, and pulled the arrow out. "Where's Princess Zelda?!" the youth shouted at the butler, and Sebastian sighed, and shook his head. "There is no Princess Zelda here... You must be mistaken," The youth drew the bow, pointing it up higher. "Tell me," His voice growled angrily. There was a flash of a slight blue light, and a fluttering light-blub with wings fluttered above Sebastian's head. "What the hell is that?" 'I didn't know that they made light-blubs with wings now'  
"I have a name, you know!" The light-blub hissed angrily.  
"And I didn't know light-blubs could talk," Sebastian retorted, and he pulled out a set of needles, and some black thread. "O-oh.. *sigh* That's Navi..." The boy lowered his bow. 'I've been trying to get rid of it for ages... Its like HIV or something... It keeps coming back'  
Sebastian was half-way through mending his sleeve. He turned to the boy. "So, who is this Princess of which you speak?"  
"You don't know Princess Zelda?? She is the ruler of this fair land of Hyrule!"  
"We live in Victorian era England, Not this 'Hyrule'," Sebastian spoke, a clear note of dull in his voice. "Well Link... I think we're not in Kansas anymore..." Navi mused, and Link grimaced. "Cut the freakin' Wizard of Oz shit... Its annoying,"  
"Your face is annoying..." She retorted sharply, and she shook what was presumably her hind-quarters in his face.  
Sebastian, growing quite annoyed of them both, swiped at the flying light-blub, cutting the delicate thing in half. The light went out, and the wings fluttered to the ground, useless.


	4. Ice Cream and Root Beer

Alice-chan and her sister (who wrote the first three chappies) do not own Legend of Zelda! Or Kuroshitsuji! 

Link merely shrugged, seemingly uncaring. Inside he was quite grateful, and a tad relieved. The stupid-ass annoying fairy was finally dead! He felt like doing the conga. Too bad he was the hero of time, and the hero of time just doesn't do that kind of shit.

Navi's sad remains floated to the ground, as a feather would to gravity. They swayed back and forth before finally lying on the not-so-clean-anymore carpet. "Oh well…" Link said awkwardly. "Who wants ice-cream and root beer?"

I know, short chappie. I just feel like ending it there, and I thought it would be funny to have Link saying that. Plus, I just came up with an idea for another story, and I wanted to jot it down real quick.

TEEN TITANS, GO!


	5. Pandas

((Annonymously Insane;; Alice's older sister. Annon wrote this! Enjoy!))

Grell laughed at Ciel. He went around poking him randomly, while he pranced and sang inside Ciel's dungeon room. When he turned away from him, he mounted the overly gigantoric panda plush, with a giant bag filled with all Ciel's plushies, that when he mounted it it started walking. The panda walked right out of the trailer, but it didn't land on the ground, instead it grew kawaii little angel wings, and a kawaii kitty face. The now uber kawaii, with angel wings panda, flew over a rainbow that had a pot of gold under it. When they flew up to the very middle part, the rainbow caught on fire, the panda turned evil and started gnawing on Grell's foot, and the angel wings turned into devil wings. When they landed everything returned to normal....except the rainbow, with half of it permanitly on fire which stayed tthere, never to return to normal.  
Grell jumped off the panda, and snapped his fingers to the Hannah Montana theme song. When he finished, the plushies shot out of the bag, ripping it to pieces, and formed an extra large trailer for himself. All excpet the overly giganotic panda plushie, that cuddled up to him. Grelll mounted the panda once again, and rode off into the sunset....but then came back to lounge around in his new bedroom. He had treated Ciel well... All accept for the rape, and the laughing gas he filled the room with. Grell was having fun with the prisoner.


	6. Awkward

Yays! Annon got a new phone today. It's really similar to mine! It's an LG Rumor! (Look it up, bitches!) Mine's a(n?) LG Banter! It currently is garbed in its' green case.

Us doesn't own The Legend of Zelda, Kuroshitsuji,

"Okay! We now we start our Journey!" Link exclaimed, excited. "A journey… THROUGH TIME!" He started to go into hysterics at his antics, and then choked on his own saliva. Sebastian gave one look at him, then gave him one solid kick to his chest, and Link spit out his… spit. And thus concluded Links' small bout of near death. Link sat down on the floor, looking like he was thinking of something to say after that display of idiocy.

Sebastian was the first one to break the pregnant silence. He flexed his long hands, locked his fingers together, and cracked them outwards. They made a sickly noise, but Sebastian thought it felt really good. Link squirmed on the ground, making the silence even that more awkward.

Then suddenly, Maylene, the clumsy maid, stumbled in, and tripped on Links 'comatose' body. She fell with gravity, and her dishes and foods that the 'service' had cooked together plummeted to the floor. Sebastian stuck out one foot, the other one keeping his balance, and caught half the dishes and food piles up. It was like the life-like version of the cat in the hat. Only it was a butler. In a crappy fanfic.

Suddenly, the fourth wall crashed down, sufficiently crushing Maylene. (A/N: Haha.) No one cared, Link was busy nursing his bruised side, while Sebastian was catching the rest of the airborne company. Sebastian placed all of the (kings horses and all of the kings men couldn't put humpty together again, and then I had to slap myself, because I realized I was rambling, on and on and on…) cups and food on the table, then looked around the room. "Hey… Fairy Boy. Where's Marelene?" Sebastian asked. "Maylene." Link corrected. "Huh? Where?" Sebastian looked around quickly, and Link almost burst out laughing at the comical act.

"Her name's Maylene, and she's under that not-supposed-to-be-there wall." Link inputted. "Oh…"

…

Awkward silence.

"So… you like guys?" Link looked hopefully.

Yup. So I made Link a real 'fairy'. He's such a queen, honestly! Oh yeah, this was written by Alice-chan! Send the hate-mail and flamers to meeeeeeeee! *beautiful singing voice*


	7. Great Escape

(A/N: Written by Anon-chaaan~ (Whom is the older sister)

Grell Sutcliffe stood, with silk lingerie barely clinging to his body, cat-eye glasses, (in his ever so iconic green) were perched vicariously on his face, lime eyes studying the door to Gannon's study. "Roma-roma-ma… Gaga ooh la la~!" Singing a bit, as the death god pushed open the door, he giggled, as he saw Gannon reclining in a small, clearly undersized (For the man's massive weight) chair, and proceeded to skip over to him. "Want your BAD romance~!"  
The pale man wrapped a lock of flaming hair around his middle finger coyly, and giggled again. "Ohh, Ganny-boo… What say, when you and I settle down, we have beautiful, magnificent children?"

The man looked at him with glaring eyes, and then began to slowly sit up in his chair, that of which, groaned with the effort of keeping the man aloft. Grell tilted his head a little, hair swinging due to gravity, and smiled a bit at the huge man, grin of sharp, pointed teeth getting wider at the second. "How about, you just go check on the brats, eh? Unless you wish a magnificent death upon yourself...?"

"D'awwh, but Ganny-boo, that's no fun! Why can't I just check out what's in your pan-"

And with that, the man with the flaming hair was sent to the ground, hair fanning out on the floor around him. Lime eyes shined with hurt as he whimpered a bit.  
"I just wanted joo~" That smile grew on the death-god's face yet again, and he stood.

Gannon towered over him quite a bit, but other than that, Grell didn't back down in the slightest.

"Ohh, Ganny-boo, oh how much I love you~" To be honest, Gannon thought that Grell only wanted him for his own giant, bulging member.

"Ciel, you look so cute in girl's clothes~." "That shouldn't be what you're concerned about, Lizzy. We're in captivity."

( Sorry, had to do it.)


End file.
